customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Modern (Fifth Era) (2008-present) (battybarney2014's version)
Here are the modern Barney videos, episodes, live shows and albums since 2008. Barney & Friends (Fifth Era) Season 12 (2008) # Way to Go! - A Travel Adventure # The Misbegotten Moon - A Space Adventure # The Sword in the Sandbox - A Storybook Adventure # Lights! Camera! Action! - A Movie Adventure # Riff to the Rescue! - A Wild West Adventure # To Catch a Thief - A Mystery Adventure # The Magic Lamp - A Travel Adventure # The Amazing Captain Pickles - A Superhero Adventure # A Game for Everyone - A Sports Adventure # The Reluctant Dragon - A Fairy Tale Adventure # The Groom Who Married - A Wedding Adventure # The Little Indian - A Native American Adventure Season 13 (2009) # Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico # Big Brother Rusty: China # ¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain # Venice, Anyone?: Italy # Sweeter Than Candy: Greece # The Music Box: Switzerland # The Good Egg: Kenya # A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii # Bonjour, Barney!: France # Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest # The Big Apple: New York City # Friends All Around the World: The International Festival Season 14 (2010-2011) # Having Fun with Imagination! # Let's Play Safely! # Places with Barney! # A Castle for Princess Teddy! # Different Kinds of Shoes # Play Music with Me # A Sad Day # Let's All Protect Our Earth # The Amazing Four Seasons # Look at Me, I'm Dancing! # Exercise is Fun for All! # A Trip to the Beach # Eating Healthy # Riff's Birthday # Having Fun with the Alphabet # A Barney & the Backyard Gang Reunion # Let's Use Our Five Senses! # There's No Place as Good as Home # Lookin' Round My Neighborhood # Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck! # What I Want to Be # Trying on Different Grown-Up Jobs! # Reading is Fun! # Opposites, Opposites Everywhere! # We're All Very Special! Barney Home Videos (Fifth Era) # The Best of Barney # Once Upon a Dino Tale # Barney's Patriotic Celebration # Let's Go Back to School # Let's Go on Vacation # Barney's Jungle Friends # Barney's Egg-Cellent Adventure # Let's Play Outside # Barney's Furry Friends # A-Counting We Will Go # Barney's Musical Zoo # I Can Do It! # Barney's Birthday Bash # Big World Adventure # A Very Merry Christmas # I Love My Friends # Clean Up, Clean Up! # Barney's Transportation Adventure # Let's Go to the Doctor # Let's Go to the Moon # Play, Dance, & Imagine with Barney # Let's Go to the Circus # Story Time with Barney # Let's Go to the Gym # A Super-Dee-Duper Day! # Let's Go Under the Sea # Barney's Camping Adventure # Barney Safety in the Park # This is How I Feel # Let's Go to the Movies # Let's Go to the Castle # Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals # Let's Go to the Store # Let's Go to the Museum # It's Showtime with Barney! # Barney's Musical Jukebox # Let's Go to the Restaurant # Barney's Worldwide Adventure!' ' # Celebrate the Holidays with Barney # Barney's Sing-Along from Season 9 to Season 11 # Rock and Roll with Barney # Dinos in the Park # Let's Go to the Post Office # Sing-Along with Barney # Dance-Along with Barney Live Shows (Modern 2010-2016) # Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo # Barney's Birthday Bash # Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! # Season 9 Birthday Party with Barney # Season 9 Live on Stage! # Barney's Greatest Hits CD (Modern 2009-2016) # Perfectly Platinum: 30 Dino-Mite Songs # Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording # Season 9 Sing-Along # Season 9 - Let's Make Music! # Season 11 # Barney: Season 9 to Season 11 # Barney's Birthday # We Wish You a Merry Christmas # Sing-Along with Barney # Dance-Along with Barney # Barney's Classic Sing-Along # Barney's Modern Sing-Along